


chasing that horizon in our eyes

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, kinda??, yeah /:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Alex wants to kiss him.He does, because he can and kissing Fraser feels like how the sun feels on his skin after too many months in England. Back in London, where James is, alone, where they had left in the night without telling him until it was too late to try and do so.





	chasing that horizon in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi i literally dropped everything i was writing to do this thanks goodbye (:
> 
> title from get used to it by ricky montgomery bc yeah. i had feelings writing this and this song relates to all of them thanks

As soon as they get off the plane, Alex feels like he can breathe.

With YouTube fucking him over and recording being too tedious to make him want to deal with it, arriving somewhere new and fresh gives him the lungful of relief he’s needed this past week.

Alex feels bad – leaving in the night with not much warning to anybody but Fraser, who came along, and brief hints to Instagram and Twitter about where he’s gone makes him feel guilty. Especially when he’d promised to go away somewhere with James soon, but spontaneity struck and Alex was helpless trying to fend it off.

Now he’s here in Mojácar in a decent B&B and enjoying the sun far too much than he should. Fraser is on his phone, texting Jake last time he caught a glance, and looking too ethereal for his own good. Alex isn’t sure whether to be more thankful for the new air in his chest or seeing Fraser in a new light – quite literally.

“D’you feel happy?” Alex asks, squinting at Fraser from where he’s leant back in one of the balcony chairs. “Like, here?”

“Yeah,” Fraser replies quietly, “Yeah, it’s refreshing. Maybe running away sometimes actually can do you good.”

Alex hums in agreement and lets out a laugh. “Are you?” Fraser asks, blinking down at him. He hums again and nods, crossing his arms over his chest and closes his eyes again. The sun never hides behind any clouds, not like London, where a minute of light can instantly be forgotten and overshadowed.

“Baz is coming too,” Fraser tells him, “Haven’t heard from James yet, though.” He sighs, and Alex can’t help but mirror it. Guilt swims in his chest again before he remembers it’s too late to take it back. There’s nothing he can do about being here now.

“You alright?” Fraser asks, an arm coming around the back of Alex’s chair and fingers brushing back the hair from his forehead. 

“Yeah,” Alex leans up into the touch of fingers until he’s sat up in the chair again and staring at Fraser again. “You’re pretty.”

Fraser grins sheepishly and his cheeks go pink, prominent in the sun just like his freckles. Alex wants to kiss him.

He does, because he can and kissing Fraser feels like how the sun feels on his skin after too many months in England. Back in London, where James is, alone, where they had left in the night without telling him until it was too late to try and do so. Alex sighs against the other man’s lips and threads fingers through his hair until their heads tilt, teeth biting into Fraser’s lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Alex feels desperate, like he needs this to keep breathing.

A hand curves over his arm, fingers curling around his wrist. Alex takes it as a sign, like he’s being drawn to Fraser on sheer instinct than anything else. He’s on his knees between Fraser’s legs before he even realises, exchanging gasps and teeth and kisses while his fingers fiddle with the other man’s shorts.

Fraser doesn’t say anything when Alex gets a hand around him, doesn’t say anything when he gets his mouth on him, doesn’t say anything when he moves Fraser’s hand into his hair and sinks deeper. Alex doesn’t need to think like this. He doesn’t need to think of back home or where he is or– or who’s calling him.

He groans as he pulls off Fraser, debating whether he should make the effort to get up and see who’s calling him. But Fraser gasps and tilts his chin up, whispering a “Please,” that Alex feels go right through him. So he ignores his phone and wraps his lips around the head of Fraser’s cock, humming quietly when the hand on his chin travels back into his hair.

Alex barely notices when Fraser pulls out his own phone until he hears the sound of a photo being taken. “What’s that for?” He asks breathlessly. Fraser grins at him and another photo is taken.

He doesn’t ask again. He doesn’t can’t even if he wanted to, because Fraser fucks up into his mouth with a groan, phone resting on his chest and eyes closed. Alex does the same without even realising, humming when he gets a hand around the base of Fraser’s cock so he can thumb at a vein that he knows Fraser likes.

“Is this why Alex didn’t answer his phone?” A voice that _definitely_ isn’t Fraser cuts in, slightly crackly yet all to recognisable. “Too busy sucking your cock to be bothered to answer a phone call?” James tuts, and even without seeing his face, Alex knows he’s pulling a look that resembles faux-disappointment.

“Yeah, he is.” Fraser answers and leans his head back against the chair with a groan. Alex knows it’s for show – it always is when it comes to James. “Why, you jealous it’s not you that’s got him on his knees?”

James snorts. “Might be. I think some people _would_ be jealous if your boyfriends ran off with each other to Spain, don’t you?”

Alex whines at that. The sound of an incoming FaceTime call is answered quickly by Fraser, and the parting of his knees tells Alex that the spotlight is suddenly put on him. He feels conscious of everything now; how Fraser’s knees are pressed against his shoulders, how tightly his mouth is wrapped around Fraser’s cock, how he can feel James watching him without even seeing the other man.

“Jesus, you’ve been there a couple hours and you’re already sucking him off?” James says in a way that seems scolding, but it makes Alex’s chest warm with the attention.

Alex pulls off and gets Fraser’s cock in his fist, licking his lips as he looks up at the camera lens. “Would do it to you too, if you were here.” He says quietly.

“Of course you would,” James sighs, “It’s probably a good thing you’re in another country right now, else I would’ve already gotten your mouth on me instead.”

“Don’t be selfish, James.” Alex hums, “Can’t leave out Fraser, can we?” He sticks his tongue out and licks across the head, as if to make a point.

“Sounds like you’re the one being selfish, running off to Spain only to fuck Fraser as soon as you get there.” James hums out, a light crackling coming from the phone speaker as Fraser sits up a bit more. A hand grabs at his head and pulls him back, tilting Alex’s head back until he’s on show like a prize.

James keeps talking, talks about how the sun suits him and how he wishes he could be there to see this in person. It’s like a background noise that Alex would happily listen to for hours. Fraser gasps suddenly, though, fingers tightening in his hair and cock pulsing beneath his quickening fingers, and Alex makes the last second decision to poke his tongue between his lips just for James.

He’s proud to say he only briefly flinches when come hits his left cheek and his tongue, wrapping his lips around Fraser with a hum as he helps the other man through the high. James curses quietly over the phone, slightly breathless, and Alex hums again while peeking up at the camera through his eyelashes.

“Was that good?” Alex asks and lets Fraser wipe the mess off his cheek with his sleeve. He doesn’t know who he’s asking, but he gets two answers anyway.

“Shame you can’t be here, James,” Fraser says after clearing his throat. “We’ll miss you.” Alex agrees with a hum and sits up in the other man’s lap after tucking him back into his shorts.

“Just come home in one piece and I’ll be happy.” James grins at them both. “I have some stuff to do, but call me later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex says, “Yeah, we will. We’ll tell you all about the good food you’re fucking missing out on.” He laughs and feels his chest warm when James laughs back.

“Love you two,” James says, and with a small smile, his screen is gone and the call has ended. Alex tries not to feel upset by it, not when he knows James couldn’t be here, not now. Fraser kisses just shy of his mouth and goes slack in the chair. If James couldn’t be here with them, they’ll just have to drag him with them next time.


End file.
